In the Dark
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: The Spy Kids Division has been closed for three years – Carmen's been working solo missions ever since, throwing herself into danger, after all, being a level one agent means the more dangerous the missions. Full Summary Inside. Carmen/Gary. Multi-Chap
1. Preface

**AN: Hi there, this is my first Spy Kids story, so I hope you like it! **

**Summary: **The Spy Kids Division has been closed for three years – Juni left without a word and Carmen's been working solo missions ever since, throwing herself into danger, after all, being a level one agent means the more dangerous the missions. What happens when she is given the ultimate mission that really does mean life or death? When will she realise the danger levels or will it already be too late? Will there be help along the way? Can someone talk some sense into her before she does something stupid? If something goes wrong, who will save her? And not just from the mission but also from herself. Carmen/Gary**  
><strong>

**Other Important So basically, this is set inbetween the 3rd and 4th movie and in this particular storyline. This will have romance in it and the main pairing will be Carmen/Gary, there will possibly be references to Juni in this fic but majority of the characters from the films should be in this also and the other pairings will be canon with a small possibility of OC's to join in on all the fun. If you have any other questions in regards to the storyline, please feel free to ask me anything at all. I will try to explain as I go sort of thing in each chapter if anything changes. Otherwise, tell me what you think or if you have any idea's, leave it in a review. Thanks heaps! :) **

* * *

><p><em>Preface<em>

She could feel the beads of sweat running down her forehead and onto her face.

There was nothing that she could do, nothing at the moment to help it otherwise it would give her away.

She could feel the pounding of her heart as she pushed herself that much harder in the darkness of the night.

Running as fast as her legs could carry her, which right now was not fast at all.

She could feel her eyes starting to droop, despite her constant attempts in trying to stay awake.

Her body was beginning to shut down.

She was mentally fighting against it but her body was not complying.

This was not news; she knew that it would be coming.

She never should have accepted this mission without back-up.

She scolded herself.

Her legs were beginning to give way.

Her lungs were on fire as she tried to inhale more oxygen.

She crouched behind a dumpster, regardless of the putrid smell radiating from it.

She needed a safe place.

She needed help.

From anyone.

She wasn't going to make it much longer if she had to keep running.

She looked up, a light shone near her and for a moment she was relieved, OSS had sent someone to help her.

"I've found her!" exclaimed a voice quite loudly

A voice she knew all too well.

She lifted her hands to cover her ears, why was his voice so loud?

She should have known it would have come to this.

Before finally giving in to her body's demands she shut her eyes and almost laughed at the irony.

All she could think before succumbing to her own darkness was...

_Oh, shit_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short but the preface always is. I have already began working on the first official chapter and it should be finished within the next few days. Alerts and Fav's are amazing but if you could take the time to review, it would truly make my day. Thanks! Xx<br>**


	2. Chapter One

**AN: This is kind of a bit of a back-story as to where the story leas up to and before Carmen goes on her mission. **

**Enjoy :) x**

* * *

><p>Carmen Cortez was sifting through her paperwork; she had just finished up for the day, it was time to head on home.<p>

She moved out of home two years ago, although she tried to visit her parents when she could, which ended up being once a month at the best of times, lately it hadn't happened in quite a long time.

Things just weren't the same when Juni had left the agency and the country for that matter but she would never admit that to anyone.

She was wearing an OSS branded black jumpsuit as if she was going on a mission.

Not exactly stylish but it did the job.

Minus her shoes.

Her hair was natural curled and down with some light makeup to highlight her eyes.

She picked up a black folder manila folder with the OSS branding stamped on the front, inside was a chunky file that she would need to hand to Machete on her way out.

Current Gadget Inventory.

She would have to upgrade all her gadgets before she did another mission, she thought.

And considering the fact that the second a mission opened up, she jumped for it, so she always needed to be prepared.

Machete's inventions were getting better and better every month there was always something new.

Sighing quietly to herself; today had been a long day to say the least and it was these types of days that she hated the most.

Purely based on the little fact that it made her think of the past and it made her realise her mistakes and it also made her realise just how much she missed her family.

Grandma and grandpa had retired...

Again.

They were off the grid.

They had spoken about going to New Zealand.

Mum and dad had retired...

Again.

They were currently on vacation somewhere in Spain.

Juni had retired...

Again... From the OSS.

He was off the grid, claiming he was going on a secret mission with a different agency.

Carmen didn't believe that for a second.

But she hadn't heard from him since Christmas, two years ago.

So in short, she had no idea where he was.

It seemed like she was the only one that was going to be stuck at the agency, not that she minded, she was part of the elite.

She was level one.

She was an unstoppable agent.

Carmen had been part of the elite since the Spy Kids Division and now wasn't any different except that she was now a solo agent, making it big in the world.

But in the few spare moments she had to herself, she allowed herself the small pleasure of missing her friends and family.

The old crew from the Spy Kids division had all moved on, either pursuing a pathway as an agent if they had been old enough at the time or they were retired and for the moment off the grid.

She tried to hack in to access the files but she couldn't find them and it wasn't from lack of trying.

It was safe to say that things had changed.

And quite dramatically at that.

Picking up her things, her handbag and coat, she walked out of her office and shut the door behind her, arming it for good measure.

Her black stiletto heels clicked against the flooring in the hallway, she kept her head up and proud.

Never doubt a woman.

Ever.

The building's hallways were a frenzy in disguise; it appeared that everybody wanted to get home on time today which only added to Carmen's frustration.

_Come on!_

This was probably the only thing that she hated about her job, the office work to be brutally honest; sucked.

Carmen had held her breath for as long she could, you would have thought that people would have learnt by high school that smelling like sweaty socks was not appealing, nor did it boost your female magnet status.

Oh, the things she would do for a re-breather right at this moment.

Taking a much needed gasp of breath, she almost broke out into a sprint as she turned down a separate hallway, swiping her ID card on the scanner to open the steel doors and she walked through quickly, the doors shut behind her at once.

She was almost there and wanted to cry in relief as she neared her destination.

Sighing, when she reached the door.

She allowed herself the pleasure in breathing normally.

About to open the doors, she paused as she heard to voices having a conversation.

Only Machete was meant to be down here, no one else.

And if there was one thing that she had discovered whilst being a spy; it was to trust no one.

Other than family of course.

Positioning herself outside the doors and to the right, she pressed her ear against the wall.

Only being able to hear muffled sounds, she positioned her left hand on the wall, swivelling her engagement ring around halfway, a laser appeared and it created a small un-noticeable hole in the wall.

She pressed her ear against it, and re-adjusted her ring to face the proper direction.

There was a very solid reason as to why a diamond was a girl's best friend.

"Thank-you again, Machete." Said the first voice, of which she recognised

It was her fiancé.

"No worries, Agent. It'll be ready for pick-up tomorrow." Was the reply, a new voice but she still knew it without a doubt.

It was her Uncle Machete.

Satisfied, she swiped her ID card through the scanner and the doors opened.

Acting surprised as she walked through to see the two together.

The two men shook hands, sharing a private joke of sorts that she must have missed on her way in.

"Carmen." They said together, greeting her.

She offered a small smile.

"Gentleman."

She couldn't give too much away; after all, the romance that she had was a secret, a forbidden fruit if you will.

No one knew except the two of them.

Not even her family.

It reminded her vaguely of her parents' marriage.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Machete." Said Gary as he exited the room, giving Carmen a wink on his way

Carmen watched him walk away, as soon as the doors shut, she turned to her Uncle.

"So what was that about?" Carmen asked, raising an eyebrow

"The guy's not bad, Carmen. He's a lot more different than you give him credit for."

What the hell did Gary say to her Uncle?

Carmen couldn't help but think.

This was beyond crazy.

So she just handed the folder over and walked out of the room, hoping to catch Gary on his way out of the building.

Worst case scenario, she would see him at their apartment in a few hours.

Sighing, she heard her watch beep.

Looking down she saw the Director's Assistant.

"Cortez." She answered

"Director wants to see you in his office." She informed Carmen

"I'll be there in five." Carmen answered before her watch turned off.

Today really wasn't going her way and there was nothing she could do about it.

Only time would tell what her future had in store for her.

Little did Carmen know that this was a critical point in her future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? x<strong>


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: Here's the next instalment, I honestly have not had the time to sit down and write much at all so I hope this will tide you all over before Carmen goes on her mission which will be part of the next chapter. But for now, I hope you like it! :) Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Carmen sighed as she halted just outside the Director's office, it was now or never, she thought to herself.<p>

All she wanted to do now was go home and relax and not have to worry about saving the world again, at least for today.

Building up some courage within her; she knocked and opened the door, walking through with an air of confidence, it had left her as quickly as it had come.

She always had that feeling when she came in here, ever since her father had stepped down from his position as Director, it was not the same to walk in the room, but that was going back a good five years now.

She was a big girl now that could take care of herself; at least that was what she told herself every day.

Thinking about the past and how her family was, seemed to leave her with a feeling of being winded, a physical blow to the stomach.

It wasn't fair.

It felt as if they had all left her, family was meant to be everything, right?

Carmen initially thought so too, how she was discovering on her own as to just how wrong she truly was, and it was beginning to amaze her as to how deluded she had been, clouded by her own judgements.

She made a silent vow to herself to not let that get her down, she could do this all on her own, she knew she could, all she had to do was prove it to the rest of the world.

Cake, she thought silently.

"Good afternoon, Sir." Greeted Carman as she opened the door and closed it swiftly behind her

"Miss Cortez, please take a seat." The new Director instructed, looking at the chairs in front of his desk.

Carmen took a seat and the new Director got straight down to business.

"Are you aware of a man named Charles Harrod?" he asked her directly

Carmen answered almost instantly, "Yes, he's an arms dealer."

"Correct," he applauded her, "He's been appearing more so on our radar for the last few weeks and we need to have him taken care of."

Carmen's eyebrows knitted together, where on earth was he going with this? She couldn't puzzle it all together.

What did this have to with the O.S.S? Wouldn't this type of case be handed over to the police or federal agents? This was more their type of gig.

"I'm not sure I completely understand, Sir." Admitted Carmen honestly

"You will have a week to get prepared, your mission will be to get close to Charles Harrod, get him to reveal his plans to you and then take him out." Explained the Director

"How much Intel do we have on him?" asked Carmen, she needed to know what she was getting in to.

"I have a group of specialists ready to brief you, we have various information pieces but you are the only agent with high enough clearance and experience. I need you to execute with any means necessary." Added the Director

"I understand." Confirmed Carmen

"The question remains, do you accept this mission?" he asked her, without her, this mission would fail.

"Yes, Sir, I do accept." She nodded

"Brilliant." Concluded the Director, offering a small smile in return for her acceptance, "You'll have a briefing in the morning, for now, go home and relax, you're going to need it."

"Thank-you, Director." She said as she got up and left the office, her mind in an array of thoughts.

What had she gotten herself into?

Charles Harrod was one of the most dangerous Arms Dealers in the United States of America, and obviously he was dangerous due to his occupation but he was known for killing without a second thought, he had been behind several mass murders, Carmen already knew this.

She had hacked in to the files a few days ago, she remembered reading some of the case files but the agents working on the cases had all been killed.

They of course were all male and Carmen just had a realisation, they were using her as a guinea pig as she remembered once more the words that the Director had used.

"_I need you to execute with any means necessary."_

What the hell had that meant? She hoped it did not mean what she was beginning to think it was meaning. Evidently, she did not question the Director right then and there in his own office; nobody questioned the Director, ever.

That was basic training and common knowledge.

Rolling her shoulders back into alignment, wincing as she heard them crack loudly, she knew it was time to head home.

* * *

><p>Walking through the door of the apartment, she kicked off her shoes and left them at the door as her calf muscles were killing her, dumping her briefcase and bag next to it, ignoring the mess and clutter that she had just created.<p>

Her brain was on auto-pilot, she was grateful that she was home but now, to be completely honest, she was not in the mood for any formalities.

Sleep would suffice.

She walked into the lounge room and found that no-one was in the room, the lights had been left on and so had the air-conditioning but at that particular moment, Carmen, could not have cared less as she flopped herself down on the sofa, closing her eyes and enjoying the peaceful sound of nothing.

She found herself drifting off to sleep to her body's joy.

She truly was exhausted, only she had no idea as to why.

Ten minutes later, Gary had emerged from the bathroom in just a towel, wrapped around his hips, he found his fiancé lying down as what could be described as 'dead to the world'; he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips.

He walked over carefully, stroking her hair, pressing a small kiss on her cheek; he bent down and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bedroom so that she didn't have to sleep on the couch and get a stiff and sore neck.

* * *

><p>Carmen rolled over; the feeling of silk sheets wrapped around her gave her warmth, keeping her eyes closed for another brief moment, a soft groan escaped her as she stretched her arms over her head.<p>

She felt her spine crack in a few places, giving some relief to her body.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Came the chuckle from beside her

Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the scattered rays of sunlight seeping through the curtains of their room.

"Morning." She said as she snuggled closer to Gary.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her, wrapping an arm around her

"Good," she yawned, "But I want to stay in bed all day."

This caused Gary to smile, she said this every morning and she would always get up regardless; he would never tire of hearing it.

"Yea h right." He muttered, this earned him a small smack on the arm

"I heard that." She whispered back as an afterthought

"You heading in today?" he asked, referring to the OSS Headquarters.

This caused Carmen's brain to go into slight overdrive as she thought about her undercover assignment.

Without batting an eyelid, she answered him.

"Sure am, just a bit of paperwork to fill out, pick up some things from Machete and it should all be done, and I'll have the rest of the afternoon off, fingers crossed." She lied with ease

"Okay," he nodded, "Hurry back." He winked

"Oh, I will." She promised and sealed the deal with a quick kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Any suggestions? I'm completely open and I'd love to hear your thoughts! You can review anonymously if you are not a member of fanfiction or send me a private message. Thanks so much! xx<strong>


End file.
